


Movie nights with a little bit of Love

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Annabelle - Freeform, Bird Box, Cute, Fluff, Hickeys, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie Night, Writing this instead of homework, hhh - Freeform, i cringed myself out of this world, i guess?, i love my boys ok :'))), kinda proud but also not, kiss, may I die now, movies - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ann, Daniel, Jay, Hosuh and Stephen had a little movie night. After the movie, Stephen invited Hosuh to come watch some more in his room, but it all escalades when Stephen accidentally blurts out the words 'I love you'.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Movie nights with a little bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Annabelle and Bird Box spoilers !!!
> 
> aaa I'm kinda proud of this but also not cause I can't write anything remotely spicy :'''') I just love my bois ok?

It was a peaceful day. It was raining outside, but nothing big, but rather something that would make good for sleeping and studying. Ann decided to come over and have a little movie night with the guys, followed by a sleepover. 

She thought it'd be a great idea to prepare dinner with them, but Jay was busy helping a friend move cities at the moment, so he had to leave for the next few hours, and Dan was busy helping another friend study for an upcoming exam online, meanwhile, Stephen didn't even have an excuse. All he said was 'I dunno, I just don't feel like it'. But that doesn't matter, cause Ann still has Hosuh who loves cooking with her, and they're the best duo anyways when it comes to things like these.

Hosuh and Ann knew what they're gonna make, but they weren't sure which recipe they should choose. "Hmm, this one sounds promising", Ann noticed, in her high pitched voice "it says : 'how to make the perfect baked potatoes with delicious filling in less than 30 minutes'" as she said those words, Hosuh immediately tries to find the point where Ann read that from. Ah, there it is. "Oh, I don't know.. kinda seems like every recipe's description ever, though we could give it a try" The male replied. "Yesss! I bet it'll turn out great!"

After getting all the things ready, they give eachother parts where one person does that while the other one does the other thing, just to speed up things a little. But of course, this being Hosuh and Ann, they don't entirely stick to the recipe, but rather add things based on if it tastes good or not. Now they just have to put it into the oven and wait. Right after they did just that, Jay walked in.

"Oh, hey Jay!" Ann greets Jay in a welcoming tone. "Heya! How's it going? Ooooh!~ And what is that smell?" He immediately asked, once he smelled the dinner that the other two made. Ann, noticing how hungry and tired he must be after a long day of unpacking stuff, replies with "Oh, me and Hosuh cooked dinner for you guys! Don't worry, it'll be done in no time!" She assures him.

A few minutes have gone by, and the dinner is done. Jay, not wasting a second, immediately ran to the dining table and starts eating like there's no tomorrow, while Hosuh went to call Dan and Stephen for dinner and they both came after more or less two minutes.

"Wow, this is actually really good!" Daniel complimented "Aww, thank you! It really wasn't hard to make" She replied a bit flattered. "Well yeah, but the filling was kinda messy to make" the silver haired male responded, chuckling a bit.

Once they were done eating, Ann started cleaning the dishes immediately, while dan went into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch. "So, what do you guys wanna watch?" The green head asked. "Oh, oh! I have an idea!" The pink haired girl replied, running towards the tv. Ann snatched the remote from Dan's hand and started scrolling through Netflix and immediately stops at a movie called 'Next Gen'. 

Stephen looks over to the tv and notices what Ann just clicked on. "Seriously, a kids movie? I was rather thinking of something like, I dunno, horror or some shit." "Aw, come on! It's really cool!" Ann argued. "I don't know Ann, I gotta agree with Stephen on that one" Dan joined in. "Dang it, you too?" The the girl whined. "Okay.. But nothing too scary!" She then gave in. 

"Alright, a horror movie that isn't too scary, huh?" Daniel said out loud, trying to think of a good movie. "How about Annabelle? I've heard people say that it's not too scary, but still good." The green haired boy asked, as he clicked on the movie to read the description. "Oh, alright. But if it's too scary, I'll force you to watch Next Gen after it! I can't sleep too well when I have scary thoughts in my head." Daniel sighed. "Okay, but only because I have to. Alright everybody, I'm about to start the movie!" He shouted into the kitchen. "Okay, I'll be there in a second! I'm just gonna make us some popcorn real quick!" He heard Hosuh reply, followed by popping sounds.

Two minutes later, the silver haired male came into the living room holding a giant bowl filled with popcorn. He put the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and then sat down on the couch with Jay to his right and Stephen to his left. "Alright, is everyone ready? If not, just grab onto your neighbors arm, cause things are about to get sPoOkY" Daniel asks the group one last time, saying the last part in a jokingly spooky tone, followed by quiet giggling from the group. They laugh for a second, and the green haired boy finally started the movie.

The movie started with the famous doll, Annabelle, sitting on a little couch, and a woman starts talking about her. She started talking about how at first, Annabelle sometimes just moved some body parts, and how it was barely noticeable at first, but one day she was just laying there in a different room. The woman then started talking about how someone told her that the doll was possessed by a little girl with a sad backstory, so the woman felt sorry for her, but her fear of the doll was too big than any other feelings for Annabelle. Suddendly, she stopped talking and it gets cut off and the title gets shown.

A second later, it shows a normal woman living a normal life. She was expecting a baby soon, so her husband gave her a gift of a doll she claimed to have always wanted since she was little. It was the doll of Annabelle. She then proceeded to put the doll on a shelf with other dolls with the exact same dress as her new one, and the new doll seemed to fit in perfectly.

But, before they even knew, it was night and terrible things started to happen. (I'll try not to go too deep into detail cuz spoilers QwQ) The pair got attacked by a satanist cult consisting of the neighbor daughter and her dad. "Eek!" Ann yelped as she flinched back. "Dan, you promised this wouldn't be so scary! We're not even 20 minutes in and it's already too scary for me! Just look at Hosuh! He's already trembling!" She whisper-yelled at Dan whilst pointing at the, not exactly trembling, but definitely looking like he just saw a ghost, Hosuh. 

Stephen decided to take a glance at the silver haired boy next to him. Stephen knew that he's a huge scaredy-cat, so he put his arm behind his friend's neck over his shoulder for comfort. Hosuh flinched for a second at the warm touch, but when he noticed who it was, he relaxed again. A few minuets had gone by, when the horrifying scene had finally stopped, Ann simply said "Dan, you're so gonna have to watch Next Gen with me" said boy just replied with a whining tone "Aww man, do I really have to?" But Ann just snickered as a reply.

The movie continued as normal, or well, as normal as a horror movie could get. The rest really wasn't as scary, although it was creepy enough to send you shivers down your spine. 

One scene that definitely stood out to them was the scene where Annabelle was basically chasing the woman with creepy things and carved the initials 'A' into the woman's forearm. Trying to escape, the woman went in the elevator of her apartment and pressing the highest floor there is, but whenever the door closed, it reopened again just to show that she was still on the same floor, and she did that a good few times.

Every single time that elevator re-opened, it was just waiting for a jumpscare to happen, and the fact that the woman peeked outside the elevator, to see if the elevator finally moved, wasn't really helping out at all. Hosuh, again, being the scaredy-cat he is, unconsciously clinged onto Stephen's arm for a feeling of security. When Stephen noticed that, he took a glance at the trembling Hosuh next to him, before giving him a little smile and patting his head.

That tore the other from his thoughts and he jumped a bit. After noticing that he had clinged his arms around his neighbor, he just awkwardly returned his arms to their original place. "I-I'm sorry!" the silver haired boy nervously whispered hastily whilst trying to avoid eye contact. "Nah, it's fine", the other replied. "You can come back if you wanna." But when Hosuh didn't reply, the other just grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. Hosuh got the sign and clinged onto Stephen's arm again after a few seconds, and they both continued to watch the movie.

Finally, the movie was done, and as the credits rolled, Ann stood up from her seat and streched her limbs, letting out a small yawn. "Alrighty, who's ready to watch Next Gen?" She said excitedly. "Without me" The purple haired quickly replies. "And you, Hosuh?" "Sorry Ann, I still have quite a lot of work to do.." Hosuh replied. "I could watch" Jay responded. Ann looked over at Daniel with a smug face. "Actually, I still have wo-" "Nope. You brought yourself into this, and you're gonna face the consequences." Ann cut Dan off, and he simply replied with a groaning sigh.

As Ann turned on the movie, Stephen went into the kitchen to get himself some water, while Hosuh went into the kitchen too, to finish doing the dishes. "So, what'd ya think of the movie?" Stephen asked, trying to not just stand there awkwardly while finishing his drink. "Well, a bit scary, heh.." Hosuh answered a bit embarrassed and scratching the back of his head. "Let's go watch another movie in my room after you've finished doing the dishes" "Oh Stephen, I'd love to, but I gotta learn for an exam at the moment so I'm kinda busy.." "Who said you have a choice?" Stephen won the battle, since Hosuh never wants to let down any opportunities to hang out, even if it means more work for later. 

"Oh, alright", Hosuh gave in, letting out a deep sigh. "Alright, I'm done!" He exclaimed. "Nice. Now come, I already have an idea what we could watch" Stephen replied. So, Hosuh continued to follow Stephen into his room. When they entered it, he was actually quite surprised at how clean it was. Stephen immediately plopped on his bed and made a 'come here' motion to Hosuh, and he followed. Stephen turned on the tv that was hanging in front of them and went onto Netflix. "Alright then, what did you wanna watch?" The other asked. "Oh, you'll see." After a few seconds of searching, he clicked on a movie called 'Bird Box'. 

"Oh hey! That's the one we made a video about!" Hosuh exclaimed. "Yep. I said I'm not gonna watch it, but to be honest, I got curious since it's getting such good reviews." The purple haired answered. "But isn't Bird Box a horror movie? You know I'm not too good with those heh..." Hosuh let out a nervous chuckle and blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "That's no problem, my arm is always here to help ya if you can't stand it" The other responded and pat his friend's silver hair. "Alright, the movie's starting"

(I'll try not to use too many spoilers again qwp)

At the beginning there was a woman with two kids. No explanation. They were all wearing blindfolds. The woman was searching for something on the ground, until she found a boat. She then sat her kids into the boat and shoved the boat into a river next to them, and then followed in herself.

Suddenly, it said '5 years earlier'

There was a woman painting something, when another person came in and they tell the woman to turn on the news and listen what's happening, and she does. The reporter says that many people on the streets are committing mass suicide out if nowhere. But the woman said that's just an over exaggeration. The woman that just came in told her that if she's soon going to have a kid, she has to move out, but she refused. She told her to go get the ultrasound to find out the gender of the kid. So, they drive there together. They drove to the hospital to get an ultrasound, and once they were done and leaving, they saw a patient slamming her head against the window as hard as she can, and there was a lot of blood. They both ran to the car, trying to get back home as fast as possible and they drove away. They saw more and more people on the streets trying to kill themselves until the driving woman saw something on the road and her pupils went huge and just before they knew it, the woman was trying to crash the car as fast as possible.

That sent shiver down Hosuh's spine, and instinctively, he clinged onto Stephen's arm again, just like he did the first time. However, Stephen didn't say or do anything this time, since it's comfortable and he doesn't want to make Hosuh move away.

After some time Hosuh gets relaxed again and loosens his grip on Stephen's arm and rests his head on Stephen's shoulder. That made Stephen wanna jump for a second, but he tried his best not to, as he did not want to disturb him.

A few minutes after, Stephen accidentally twitched a bit and that's when he noticed what he was doing. His thoughts have been so bound to the movie, that he didn't even realize what he was doing and he suddenly jumps. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!" He blurts out hastily and quite visibly flushed. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong" Stephen answered. "A-Ah, you know what, I-I'll just go grab us some popcorn!" Hosuh quickly replied, almost getting redder every second and stood up to leave the room.

_huh, he's been like that quite often lately..._ Stephen was lost in his thoughts while staring at the door which Hosuh just exited. _Pfft, it's almost like he has a crush on me!_ He thought jokingly, but then.. _Wait- Almost like he has a crush on me..? I mean, I have been having these weird feelings about him lately and-_ Stephen was cut off by Hosuh entering the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you'd like salty or sweet popcorn at the moment, so I just chose salty" Hosuh said as he sat down on the bed again. "Hell yeah! That's my favorite! Thanks, I love you!" _wait what. __WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST PART?!_ Stephen thought almost angry at himself for saying that out loud. _What was I even thinking?! _Hosuh also just now realized what the other said in that last part and just stares at Stephen visibly blushing. A lot.

"D-Did you just say that-" Hosuh asks after a moment of awkward stares. "I mean, uhhh, WHAT NOO NO NO!" Stephen hastily replies, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I mean uh like, I do like you a lot, but i just mean that.." Still trying to cover up what just happened, he just starts blurting out random words, trying to form sentences. "O-Oh, don't worry, i-it's ok, it's just that... You don't usually say stuff like that, even to your closest friends..." Hosuh tried to break the awkwardness of what just happened.

_Well shit. Things are only going downhill now and there's nothing that can stop it._ Stephen thought desperately.

"I mean, yeah, you are someone extraordinarily special to me, soooo..." Stephen tried to make things at least a tiny bit better, but what he just said only seemed to turn Hosuh's face even redder, which shouldn't even be humanly possible. "I-I mean, you're pretty special to me t-too.." Hosuh simply replied, trying to avoid eye contact. "Aw, you're so cute" Stephen accidentally said out loud, when he was just trying to think. Hosuh now finally made eye contact, his baby blue eyes getting lost in the auburn ones of the other. _Fuck it. Things can't get any worse anymore._ Stephen thought before-

Stephen grabbed Hosuh's shirt and tugged him closer. So close even, that their faces were basically touching. Before Stephen could even think, he pressed his lips against his other's. Time seemed to stop. Hosuh was definetely startled at first, Muscles completely tense, but after a few seconds, he started to relax and returned the kiss. 

_Wait.. This is actually happening, right?! WOAH, WHAT AM I EVEN DOING- _ Stephen thought before immediately pulling back and seeing Hosuh's stunned expression. "OH MY GOD, OH FUCK, I'M SOOO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING AND-" 

Stephen was cut off by Hosuh, who was trying to calm him by putting his own hand's over Stephen's. A few seconds of silence and staring into each other's eyes followed. "Stephen... I-It's okay, really." Hosuh tried to form sentences after what just happened. "No Hosuh! No it's not okay! Look, I've been having these weird feelings about you lately and I'm just so confused about it and I know for a fact that you don't like me back because of course why would you and-" 

Stephen just started ranting and pouring out his heart for the first time, until suddenly- 

Hosuh quickly pulled Stephen in for a second kiss, pulling Stephen's shoulder with one hand and cupping his face with the other. The kiss lasted for a few moments, until Hosuh slowly pulled away. Hosuh was giving Stephen a soft, reassuring smile to let him know that everything is okay. 

A few seconds passed. "I just don't want to make things awkward.." "Stephen, it's okay, trust me. And I mean, not gonna lie, I've been having these weird feelings too, but I ignored them cause I didn't actually think that you'd actually feel the same.." Hosuh tried to calm him down while also trying not to explode because of the overwhelming emotions he's getting. 

"Wait, really? Well in that case, Dan was actually right for once when he told me that something's up when you're around me" Stephen said, chuckling a bit. "Woah, how did Dan even know that?!" Hosuh whined. "I dunno, he just said that you get unusually anxious around me and that you try not no make eye contact when i even just slightly look into your direction." "Aw man, I really thought that I did well when hiding it!" He whined a bit more. "Well, at least I didn't notice it, so good on that! 

"Phew, I'm so relieved that I finally got this off my chest." Hosuh said, leaving out a deep sigh. " Hah, me too." A few moments of silence followed. "Sooo, what are we gonna tell the others?" Stephen asked. "I... I don't know.." Hosuh answered, quickly changing expressions from happy awkward to slightly desperate, so Stephen tries to lighten the mood "Welp, no matter what, those Stephen x Hosuh shipper will be happy as fuck" Hosuh laughed at that thought "Hah, definitely!"

"But y'know, if you wanna keep it a secret, we can do that too..." Stephen murmured. Hosuh tried to think. "Well, I'd prefer to keep it a secret at first, but we can tell the others in like, a week or two." "Yeah, sounds fair. I just hope that they'll be okay with it though." Stephen replied. "Okay, but just to make sure, this isn't going to make anything awkward, right? I just wanna still be able to be friends just like we were before, even if we now have this... _situation_" Hosuh asked concerned. "Yeah, of course. I wanna stay that way, too. There's nothing that can or will destroy that!" Stephen replied.

"But hey, you know what?" Stephen asked. "Hm, what?" "I love you~" Stephen replied smug. Hosuh's face got redder and redder every second until he buried his face in the blankets. "Nooo!" He whined. "Daww~ You're so cute!" Stephen teased him, chuckling a bit. "Aaaaa! Stop iiit! You know I'm not good at taking compliments!" The other cried out. "Oh, alright. I'll stop. But that doesn't mean that it's not true"

Hosuh came out of the little fort he buried his face in. "A-Are you sure that this is really okay with you?" The gray haired male asked. "Of course! The real question is if _you're_ okay with it.." Stephen replied. Hosuh gave the purple haired a reassuring smile.

A few seconds of staring passed, when Stephen cupped Hosuh's face with both hands and pulled his face against his own for another kiss. This time though, it was more passionate. After a few seconds, Hosuh put his hand on Stephen's waist and the other cupped his face. The kiss lasted for a few more moments, until suddenly-

"Hey guys! Our movie's over so I wanted to ask if-" The two were cut off by an overly excited Ann bursting into the room who was quickly silenced by what she just saw. Stephen and Hosuh were just staring at Ann for a few moments, and Ann stared back.

Only a few seconds passed, but it felt like hours. "Oh, I see what's going on~" Ann teased them, having a smug face. "ANN, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Stephen yelled. "Stephen, calm down.." Hosuh tried to calm Stephen. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But I think it'd be best if I leave you two alone now and let you have your little moment~" She teased them a bit more while giggling until she finally left the room.

"Well fuck, there's literally no way that she won't tell Dan now." Stephen grumbled. "Stephen?" Hosuh asked after a few seconds. "Yeah?" "I mean.. what are we gonna do when they find out..?" Hosuh whimpered. "I don't know, but we'll just have to hope that they will be okay with it" Stephen sighed. "You know what, let's just worry about that later. For now, we're gonna finish the movie."

Hosuh sat in Stephen lap and Stephen wrapped his arms around Hosuh's body. Stephen then continued the movie before giving Hosuh a little peck on the back of his head.

They continued watching Bird Box. Every now and then, when something scary or weird happened, Stephen tightened his grip on Hosuh just a little bit to make the other feel a bit more secured.

"Wow, I really didn't think that it'd actually get a happy ending!" Hosuh exclaimed. "Eh, it was pretty damn predictable, but yeah, I can see why you'd like it" Stephen added. They both talked about the movie for a while, followed by a moment of silence and a few cuddles. "Not gonna lie, at first I really thought you had a crush on Ann." Stephen murmured. "Huh? Nooo, no no! We're just friends, really!" Hosuh explained. "Yeah, but like, we were also _just friends_ A few moments ago" Stephen argued back in a playful tone. "Hah, okay, I can't argue back to that" Hosuh admitted, giggling a bit.

A moment of silence passed again, when Stephen raised his hand and put it on Hosuh's head, running through his silver hair. It felt so soft between his fingers. "I'm just kinda scared about what people will think if we tell them..." Hosuh sighed. "I'm pretty damn sure that it'll be just fine. And even if not, if they can't accept you the way you are, they're not worth your time anyways." Stephen reassured Hosuh while him a soft smile.

After a few seconds, Hosuh quickly buried his face in blankets again. "Whatchu doing over there?" Stephen asked playfully. Hosuh just let out a soft sob out. "Hey, are you okay?" Stephen asked, now a bit worried. Hosuh lifted his head up to look at Stephen. His eyes and cheeks were slightly red from the crying. "Sorry, I'm just *sniff* really happy and overwhelmed right now.." Hosuh replied with a warm smile. "Oh, phew, I already thought I said something wrong, heh.." Stephen let out a sigh of relief.

Stephen raised his hand to Hosuh's face to wipe away the tears. Hosuh felt like he just got brainwashed at the warm and comforting touch of Stephen's hand. It was almost like he was on some sort of drug that can calm one down. Hosuh leaned into Stephen's hand so he could stay like that for a little longer. Hosuh was completely dazed, so Stephen took the opportunity and pulled Hosuh closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss, tilting his head slightly.

The kiss lasted for probably around a minute, but right now, time didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now were each other.

Slowly but surely, Stephen eventually began to make his way down Hosuh's neck, to the part where his neck meets his shoulders. Once he got there, Stephen started nipping at Hosuh's neck. Hosuh accidentally let out a quiet and soft moan, but he didn't even notice it himself. But when Stephen noticed, he pulled away quickly. _Oh fuck, this is going a bit too fast, isn't it?_

When Stephen looked up at Hosuh again, the only thing he could see was an exhausted and dazed expression. Hosuh was still trying to process everything that just happened. After a few seconds of staring into nothingness while lost in thoughts, Hosuh decided to stand up from the bed he had laid in for about three hours now. "I-I think I'll go get myself a glass of water.." He weakly said to Stephen before leaving the room. 

As he walked downstairs, all he could see was Ann and Daniel sitting on the couch, discussing some random things, when they both noticed Hosuh coming. "Oh, hey Hosuh! Did you finally finish your movie with Stephen? You look really exhausted though" Dan asked Hosuh in confusion. Hosuh was too tired though, so he didn't even bother to answer. "Also, what's with that bruise there on your neck?" Dan asked. Those words snapped Hosuh back to reality.

Ann now noticed it too. "Oh yeah Hosuh, how'd you get that 'bruise'?~" Ann teased Hosuh while having a smug face. "OH, THAT'S N-NOTHING, I SWEAR! I JUST HIT SOMETHING WITH MY NECK AND-" Hosuh tried to cover up the fact that that 'bruise' was actually a hickey. "First of all, how the heck did you even hit something with your neck and also- oh.." Dan suddenly stopped at the realization what it really was. "Oh, I see what's going on~" Dan replied with an even worse smug face than Ann's.

"So, who's the lucky girl?~" Dan asked playfully. "W-Well actually-" Hosuh was cut off by Stephen coming into the room and asking : "Hey Hosuh, what's taking you so long?" Hosuh got startled at the sudden appearance of Stephen. "O-Oh, Stephen, I-" He blabbered out with a bright red face. 

Dan immediately realized what was going on. Stephen took a glance around the room for a second. "So Stephen, what's going on between you and Hosuh?~" Daniel asked playfully "Aw fuck. You told him, didn't you." Stephen groaned as he shot an annoyed glance at Ann. "Well actually, not I did, but rather a stain at Hosuh's neck did" Ann exclaimed amused.

Hosuh just looked back at Stephen and gave him a desperate yet awkward smile while putting his hand on his neck to cover the hickey.

Stephen let out a deep and desperate sigh "Okay just.. please promise not to tell anyone for now.." He asked the two. "Don't worry, we won't, but you'll have to come out eventually" Ann promised them.

"Yeah yeah, we know!" Stephen replied annoyed. "Come on Hosuh, let's go back. These idiots are no help either" Stephen grunted annoyed before grabbing Hosuh by his wrist and dragging him with him back to his room.

"Do you think they'll make a good couple?" Ann asked Dan. "Yes. Absolutely. Definitely."

Stephen dragged Hosuh into his room and closed the door. "I-I'm so sorry, Stephen! They weren't supposed to-" Hosuh stuttered, but was cut off by Stephen. "Hosuh, it's not your fault! If anything, it's mine. If I just hadn't- ughhh!" Stephen ran his hand down his face in embarrassment.

"Well, but if it's not my fault then it's not your fault either!" Hosuh tried to protest against Stephen. Stephen simply yawned as a reply, since they should've already been sleeping by now. "*yawn* what time is it?" Stephen asked sleepy. "I don't know, I think something around 2am?" The other responded. 

"Well anyways, as I was saying, you're sleeping in my room tonight." Stephen said bluntly. Stephen laid back on his bed and pat the place next to him, meaning for Hosuh to sit beside him, and so he did.

As Hosuh laid down, Stephen raised and arm and wrapped it around Hosuh's body for comfort. After a while, Stephen began spooning around Hosuh's body, him being the big spoon and Hosuh being the little spoon.

"It's kinda weird seeing you actually open up to a person, though." Hosuh noticed. Stephen just chuckled. "Well, but that's just cause you're not just _any_ person"

After a while of laying there, Stephen began running his hand through Hosuh's silver hair again and taking out the hair tie and feeling the soft hair. Hosuh took notice of that, but he didn't move nor say anything to just enjoy the moment.

Stephen did that for a good couple of minutes until he put the arm that was going through Hosuh's hair and put it to Hosuh's waist, followed by Stephen moving his head to Hosuh's neck and started nipping at his neck, just right above where he placed the last hickey by accident, but this time he did it on purpose.

"Ah!~ What are you doing?" Hosuh cried out softly in a surprised, yet very tired tone. Stephen was satisfied at that response, so he bit down slightly, just enough so he wouldn't hurt Hosuh, but right after he did that, Hosuh flinched and quickly sucked air through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" Stephen asked Hosuh worried. "N-No, I'm o-okay. Y-You can continue.." Hosuh stuttered exhausted. "Alright. Just please, tell me the second I'm hurting you." "Y-Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry, I-I'll be fine.."

So, Stephen continued, biting down just slight more. Hosuh let out a single 'hnggg' at that. Slowly but surely, Stephen let go off of Hosuh's neck. When he was done, he took a look at what he just did. There was a bright red stain with very slight bite marks at the edges.

Stephen chuckled a bit and whispered Hosuh's ear "Now you're mine~" "You're so gonna get that back one day" Hosuh warned him, also giggling slightly. "And I won't mind it" Stephen responded before taking his own hand and laid it onto Hosuh's hand, intertwining their fingers.

They both laid there for minutes, until Stephen said a final "I love you" before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay now I can finally die knowing that no one will miss me because of this trash I just made :'))
> 
> Also, I may or may not add a second day but I don't know yet (probably not) though it'll depend on wether ya guys like this fic or not but hey, who knows?


End file.
